


this isn't a goodbye (it never was)

by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Crying, Drabble Collection, Gen, Layton Kyouju | Professor Layton Spoilers, Lost Future Spoilers, Platonic Relationships, Post-Unwound Future, Reunions, Separation Anxiety, Short & Sweet, Slow To Update, Unwound Future Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost
Relationships: Brenda Triton/Clark Triton, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Kudos: 3





	this isn't a goodbye (it never was)

The large vessel towered over the two figures. Its long shadow stretched across the busy dock. Dark smoke drifted out of its foghorn.

The two figures looked up at the ship. The small figure, a small boy with a blue cap, gripped onto his suitcase. He turned to the much taller figure, a man wearing a top hat, with teary eyes. "So this is it?" He asked, his voice breaking. The man shook his head. "Oh no, dear boy, this is only the beginning." He replied with a smile.

The boy sniffled as he looked down. "Pro..Professah," He sniffled as his body trembled. Snot dripped from his nose. Hershel looked down at him with a frown. He sighed before pulling him into a hug. The boy hugged back tightly in response. He buried his face into his shirt. "promise to write?" He asked through tears. Hershel nodded with a smile. "Of course, Luke. I pinky promise." He pulled off the hug and held out his pinkie. The two wrapped each other's pinky around theirs. "Pinky promise." Luke said with a small smile.

The foghorn blared in the distance. "Well, you should be on your way," Hershel said and gave him a tilt with his hat. Luke nodded and did the same. He picked up his suitcase and ran after his parents. Hershel smiled as he watched him leave. 


End file.
